


Haze

by tigerfishy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfishy/pseuds/tigerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My lips are sealed” Arin paused, looking thoughtful, “as long as you share”. Dan’s eyebrows shot up, studying the other’s face, trying to figure out if he was joking. Arin’s face was painted with his usual goofy grin, but he seemed nervous, not fully maintaining eye contact. Dan ran a hand through his hair, trying to make sense of the situation with his fogged up brain. </p><p>“Shit dude, if you’re serious”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% certified egobang garbage, but who isn't these days. Here's your weird drug porn, enjoy.

Dan’s fingers tangled with wisps of smoke, making them scatter through the stale air. The unplugged smoke detector was long discarded on the living room carpet. He wasn’t sure what song was playing anymore, they had started to blend together long ago. A lazy grin crept over his face as he lit the heavy glass pipe and inhaled the remains.  
He wasn’t a stoner anymore—not really. It hadn’t been as long as he often told people since he last smoked, but it had been long enough. That being said, Barry was in Perth with Ross and Holly, leaving him alone in their shared apartment for the week. The solitude had simply been too tempting. He exhaled heavily as he tossed the pipe and lighter aside, propping his head on the arm of the couch and letting the heavy fog envelop him. He closed his eyes, just letting himself enjoy the sensation. 

His quiet moment was abruptly interrupted by the door buzzer. He shot up, scrambling to the receiver, praying it wasn’t his landlord. 

“Hello?” He answered, trying to shake the fog from his brain unsuccessfully. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Arin’s garbled voice come through the machine. 

“Dude buzz me up, I’m freezing” 

“Yeah okay just let me-“ He unlocked the door and let go of the receiver. His previous panic crept back up as he realized the state he was in. Trying to recollect himself, he stuffed the discarded pipe into his couch, cursing under his breath as the greasy residue smeared on the cushions. He managed to hit himself with some of Barry’s shitty body spray before Arin was knocking at the door. Stuffing the half emptied baggie into his jean pockets, he unlocked the door. 

Arin was grinning in the door frame, throwing his arms around Dan’s neck and standing on his toes to peck him on the lips. He brushed by Dan, kicking off his shoes at the door. Dan snorted, locking the door before following Arin to the couch, where he was already making himself comfortable. The shorter man flashed him a smile, propping his feet up and stretching out to take up as much of the sofa as he could. 

“Not that I’m not thrilled to see you man, but it’s like ten at night” Dan shuffled onto the couch, setting Arin’s feet on his lap. The shorter man shrugged, tossing his phone onto the coffee table. 

“Suzy’s out of town showing off her bugs for a couple days, I was lonely.” He raised an eyebrow at Dan “Why, didn’t want me to catch you getting baked in your shared apartment?”

Dan choked on air, sputtering and turning bright red. Arin laughed almost hysterically, watching Dan struggle to come up with an excuse. “What like you think I don’t know when your place reeks dude?” Dan shrugged helplessly in response. “Plus, your fire detector is laying on your living room floor, which is fucking weird because I’m pretty sure you couldn’t set it off anyways.” He gestured towards the discarded machine. Dan glared at it as if it has betrayed him. 

“What did I spray all this axe for then” Dan sighed, shoving Arin gently, letting himself cautiously calm down. 

“I’m flattered that you wanted to recreate a high school change-room for me babe” Arin winked, hauling himself up so he was next to Danny instead of sprawled out over him.  
Dan rolled his eyes, but kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Just don’t tell Barry, he won’t appreciate me smoking inside” 

“My lips are sealed” Arin paused, looking thoughtful, “as long as... as long you share”. Dan’s eyebrows shot up, studying the other’s face, trying to figure out if he was joking. Arin’s face was painted with his usual goofy grin, but he seemed nervous, not fully maintaining eye contact. Dan ran a hand through his hair, trying to make sense of the situation with his fogged up brain. 

“Shit dude, if you’re serious”

Arin nodded vehemently, slightly amused as he watched Dan search his couch for the pipe. He wiped it out with the inside of his tee shirt, which would have been pretty gross if he weren’t already too high to care. He pulled the baggie out of his back pocket and packed and packed the bowl. The idea of smoking with Arin was actually exciting, he’d never so much as seen him drunk. He tried to hide his giddiness as he handed the pipe and his lighter to him. Arin raised an eyebrow at him, laughing a little.  
“Gonna need a little demo dude, we didn’t all spend our early twenties drooling on ourselves” 

Dan laughed, taking the pipe back. “Don’t be a dick man” he said, but lit up and took a decent hit anyways. He was going to be much too high to function if Arin expected to smoke a second time, but there were probably worse things to be. He hit the shotgun and set it down on the couch, pulling at Arin’s shirt urgently. Arin looked confused, but leaned in. Dan pulled him into feather-light kiss, exhaling slowly. Arin seemed to get the picture, and inhaled the smoke. Arin eventually pulled back to cough, and Dan laughed hysterically, not caring when he was flipped off. He handed the pipe back to Arin. “Good enough of a demo for you?” 

Arin took it, his face still red from his fit. “That was more of an excuse for some sweet mouth action than a demo dude” he wheezed. Dan didn’t deny it, a lazy smirk creeping onto his already drug addled self. 

Arin shook his head, but brought the pipe to his lips. Dan reached over and covered the shotgun as he lit up and took what was probably too large a hit. Letting Dan take it from him, he swung his leg over his lap so he was straddling the taller man. His eyes were watering, but he managed to wink before cupping Dan’s cheek and exhaling past his lips. Dan wove his fingers into Arin’s hair and tugged gently, eliciting a moan. Arin bit gently on Dan’s lower lip in response, eventually devolving into sloppy and desperate making out. 

They must have smoked more, but Dan couldn’t seem to remember, too wrapped up in Arin to pay attention to anything else. They kissed clumsily, grinding on each other and moaning desperately. Arin managed to work Dan’s belt open, freeing his dick. Dan let out a needy whine as Arin stroked him, the rhythm was off and his kisses were messy, but he felt himself getting close anyway. He palmed Arin through his jeans, drinking down the moans it drew out. Arin’s mouth was warm and soft and so so nice, Dan felt like he was drowning in him. 

“Shit Dan” Arin hissed as he ground down, seeking any source of friction, letting his head fall, breathing heavily into the crook of Dan’s neck as he stroked him laggardly. “You’re gonna make me come in my pants like a teenager”. Dan groaned at the thought, thrusting into Arin’s hand. 

“God that’s so hot baby, make a mess of yourself for me”

Arin whimpered, biting his lip as Dan continued to palm him through his clothing. 

“Dan” he hissed, loosing himself. He shuddered as he came, letting Danny caress him gently through his orgasm, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Dan followed soon after, falling into Arin as he came into his hand, making a mess of both of them. 

They stayed pressed up against each other for what could have been hours, but what was probably only a few moments, breathing heavily. Eventually, Arin planted a sloppy kiss on Dan, sliding off his lap. Dan watched him through half lidded eyes as he made his way out of the room, presumably to clean himself up. He smiled, letting himself drift in his post orgasmic haze.


End file.
